smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clumsy Smurf (LD Stories)
Clumsy Smurf is a character who was originally from the comics and cartoon series. His Wiki page is here. He is also a character within [[The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: Clumsy is sensitive, at times, and would even start crying a bit if the other Smurfs don't want him on their team. His main interest is collecting rocks: he has boxes full of them in his house. There are some episodes where he is seen looking for rocks and even claims that he has a lucky one. He once gave a box of rocks to Nanny during "A House For Nanny." In addition to his rocks, he is also quite fond of cute animals. Role in the Village As his name implies he can be described as clumsy, klutzy, hapless, and accident-prone, and being the klutz of the village, Clumsy doesn't really seem to have a job. He does help out whenever the Smurfs are building or fixing something, but there are times this could end up with big trouble (like someone's leg or arm getting broken). Relationship with Brainy Smurf Brainy, is his best friend and has been notably open to listening to his lectures since the beginning of the original series; he even goes so far as to commend him for being right, even if he is actually wrong. He seeks acceptance and compassion from Brainy more than anything. Potential Romance At times, has hinted towards more intimate feelings at times, such as after saving him from a evil Imp who wanted to make Brainy his permanent slave. Clumsy quite openly says, "I love ya, Brainy," but is deflated when his friend's response is a simple, "I know how you feel, Clumsy." Relationship with Smurfette Much like the rest of his fellow Smurfs, he had a crush on Smurfette for some time, but after being rejected, his attraction has waned, so he prefers to think of her as one of his closest friends. He admires her flower tending skills and enjoys helping forest animals with her whenever possible; however, he does not always understand her obsession with her appearance since he believes she is beautiful however she is, so long as she is her Smurfy self. Relationships with Humans He is also well-acquainted with their human friends, Sir Johan, Peewit, and Princess Savina of the King's court, but does not know her majesty as well as he may like because of her duties and guidance by Dame Barbara. Still, he enjoys Johan and Peewit's visits whenever they are around. He is also friends with King Gerard and the Clockwork Smurf, including Clockette, although they tend to visit less frequently than Johan and Peewit. Another human he knows personally is Prince Theodore; he played a role in helping the prince return to his normal form afer his court magician turned him into a frog in order to steal his kingdom. After all was said and done, the only other time they have interacted was when Theo hired Gargamel and Scruple as his new court magicians, which brought upon disastrous results. Regardless, Clumsy enjoys Theo's company despite how rare it may be. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He and Brainy were the first two Smurfs to meet Moxette when Johan demanded Peewit take her to the Smurf Village. At first glance, he was astounded and entertained by her ability to copy Brainy's voice and suggested they could be good friends, but since she was still evil, all she did was snub him. It was not until after Papa Smurf used the True Blue Spell on her that she was friendly enough to befriend, at which point, they became much better acquainted. Since her arrival, they have remained close friends, although sometimes he will admit to feeling that she mocks Brainy a little too much. He only believes this when Brainy is so upset by her antics that he takes off into the forest to rant his distain. Otherwise, he greatly admires this purple-haired Smurfette. Season 10 Episodes Only specific episodes created by Numbuh 404 are listed below. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 7 He appears in the beginning of the episode as a background character, and then later appears when Johan and Peewit bring Moxette into the Village to become a real Smurf by Papa's spell. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 He is mostly a background character with no speaking role, but notices that Moxette has some strange new thoughts about their friend, Johan after he has been turned into a Smurf. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He and Moxette are out running an errand for Papa Smurf when his companion asks about teh strange fountain they come across, so he explains how a "mean ol' goblin" named Mystico is trapped and must not be released. Unfortunately, he releases him on accident, is soon turned into a goblin just like last time, and then becomes more of a background character until the resolution at the end. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 He is rightfully afraid of Mystico when he returns to the village after being freed a third time, but like his fellow Smurfs, he winds up helping him win over the heart of Vira. Though he is not a main character, he supports the main cast from the sidelines, and befriends Mystico in the end after everything is resolved. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 He and Papa, Smurfette, Moxette, and Somebody venture into the past to find a new companion for Mystico after Vira turned out to be a lovely Woodelf under a wicked curse. He is one of the main cast here, and of first to introduce Hethera to Mystico. We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas - Ep. 20 He is a background character and is turned evil by Chlorhydris's spell, only to be saved along with his fellow Smurfs in the end. The Return of the Purple Smurfs - Ep. 22 Like his fellow Smurfs, he is bitten by an infected purple Smurf and later saved, returning to normal. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 He is a secondary character in the beginning of this episode and sees his reflection as a butterfly in the Tracing Mirror when it is brought into the Village. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 He and Brainy are among the most shocked Smurfs upon learning that Moxette has turned herself into a human to obtain Johan's affection, and is one of the group who go to the King's castle to stop her. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He plays mostly a secondary role within Story One alongside his fellow Smurfs, and is happy to befriend Falla when Johan and Peewit introduce her. When Gargamel hatches a plan to break up the heroic trio, however, he tries to lend a hand wherever possible. Against all odds, he is disheartened to learn that Johan is stolen for the side of Evil in the end. Season 11 Episodes Clumsy remains a strong supporting character in Season 11, but only in episodes pertaining to the RDK storyline. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Somebody Learns to Hide - Ep. 2 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 5 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 11 Pending... Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight - Ep. 12 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... A Gift for a Knight - Ep. 16 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... Josten' Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Return of the Weresmurf - Ep. 28 Pending... Brainy's Essential Discovery - Ep. 29 Pending... The Smurfs of Poetic Prose - Ep. 30 Pending.... Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs - Ep. 32 Pending... Mind Over Smurf - Ep. 33 Pending... Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience - Ep. 36 Pending... Backstage Smurfs - Ep. 38 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance Clumsy looks like a generic Smurf, but is identifiable by his hat, which is lowered to cover his eyes halfway, and has a wonky little stance. He usually maintains a happy-go-lucky smile when he's not confused by one of his fellow Smurfs. Human As a human, his oversized Smurf hat pushes his bangs over his eyes just like his Smurfy form. With pale skin and standard black eyes, he has a slightly huskier build. He sports mustard yellow hair with small sideburns and is slightly outgrown and up-turned in the back, giving off a "puppy dog" look. He also has several light freckles splashed across his face and stands about 5'5" when straightened up (American measurement). He wears a blue tunic like most other humanized Smurfs with a white, long-sleeve turtleneck undershirt, matching leggings, and Smurfy blue shoes. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor during the 1980s cartoon series was Bill Callaway. Other suitable voice actors would be Tom Kenny or Dee Bradley Baker (ideally Baker, though). Trivia *He is based on the original comic book character Dimwitty Smurf. *In the cartoon episode "Nobody Smurf" and the Fanon episode "Mystico Returns," he is the first Smurf to be turned into a Goblin. *Gathered from his relationship with Brainy, there is speculation on Clumsy's sexuality. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is bisexual, but leans more towards homosexuality. *He is the only Smurf Brainy has trusted with knowing about his personal journal; it is a secret he has promised to keep quiet about to the other Smurfs. *He is considered "no-handed" by his fellow Smurfs because whichever hand he writes with, his writing is always hard to read. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius and his birthday is November 23rd. Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Clumsy characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Bisexual characters Category:Characters Category:Low intelligence characters